


Blast From the Past

by Darkwolfthewriter (Darkshardthedestroyer)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkwolfthewriter
Summary: Two months after Drago's defeat, Hiccup is stressed due to his new position as chief.After Valka convinces him to go for a ride, a strange storm shoots him to the past. With Vikings at war with Dragons and Hiccup forced to maintain his cover, he wonders if he'll manage to make it back to the future without disrupting the time line.





	Blast From the Past

Two months after Drago's defeat, and Hiccup was ready to crash. Sure, the young chief did have help in holding the village together, but it seemed as if the weight of the world had been cast onto his shoulders. With a sigh, Hiccup pressed through the village center, waiting for the bombardment of questions that would have him wracking his brain for a worthy answer.

"Hiccup, where should we store the food for the winter?"

"Hiccup, some of the dragons laid eggs, is there a safe place where they won't blow anything up?"

"Hey, Cuz, there's a small flock of fireworms headed for the island, should we have them rerouted?"

"Hiccup,"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

"What!?" Hiccup snapped, causing poor Fishlegs to flinch. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Valka emerged from her room in the hut she shared with her son and daughter in-law, surprised when the door was slammed open. Glancing over the balcony, she managed to glimpse her son as he collapsed into one of the dining room chairs, propped his elbows on the table, and gripped his head in frustration.

Her footsteps, to Hiccup, were too loud as the pattered down the stairs and placed a slim reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"Son?"

"How did he do it?" Hiccup asked quietly. "How did he put up with it all? I mean, I thought being the leader of a few teens on the edge was bad, but this... Is beyond miserable." 

"I wish I knew ,son." She answered softly. "Yet, I did learn something when I was child that might help you. I learned that you have to take things one step at a time, but I also learned that having a little alone time never hurt either." 

"Yeah, but I don't exactly have the... time." 

Valka had known the stress her son had been enduring lately, and it pained her to see him so close to his breaking point. She thought back to when he had first learned of her existence, and they had flown together. It was the first and last time she had seen him so free and happy, a glimmer of joy in his now dull green eyes. 

"Why don't ya' go for a flight on Toothless? I can keep an eye on the village, and I'll rope Astrid and Gobber inta helpin' me." Valka suggested with a grin. She had already asked Gobber and Astrid to help her run the village, both willingly agreeing if it meant that Hiccup could recover from all the stress.  


"I'm not just going to do that to you." Protested the one legged viking vehemently, the thought of leaving his village to his mother for selfish reasons disgusting him.

"And I can't watch ya' kill yourself!" Valka responded, perhaps too harshly. Upon seeing the frustration in Hiccup's eyes, she sighed. "Even Stoic the Vast let Gobber run for 'im when he got too stressed out. Hiccup,  _please_. Even if it's for a few hours, you need it. Perhaps it'll even clear your head."

Hiccup's head moved of his own accord, nodding slowly. 

"Good. Toothless is in the stables last I checked. Have fun." She was practically at this point shoving Hiccup out the door, his metal foot scraping uselessly against the floor.

-BREAK-

Valka couldn't have been more right. The wind rushing across his face, the crisp early winter air, the smell of sea salt, and a bird's eye view of Berk definitely helped his jumbled mind to clear. Toothless was just as thrilled at being in the air again. They whooped and hollered as they weaved through the fluffy white clouds, and dodged the sea stacks. After about ten minutes they rose above the clouds once more, back to the sun, and Hiccup let his fingers wave through the clouds.

Letting out a breathless laugh, Hiccup patted the dragon's neck. "Hey, bud, want to circle the island. It'll earn us another three hours of flying at least." Toothless snorted in approval, and Hiccup adjusted both his and Toothless's prosthesis, causing them to bounce through the wind.

It was an hour later, and Berk had long been out of sight, Hiccup secured his mask on his face, finally tired of having his auburn hair shift into his eyes. The country side bellow zoomed past, a dark shadow of the night fury seeming to never gain leverage against the actual dragon. 

Hiccup frowned as a strange mist overtook him and toothless rather quickly. There was a strange twinge to the air, strange static weaving through the puffs of fog. Toothless snorted, and began fighting Hiccup's steering. His head swayed side to side, and his ears twitched, occasionally laying flat against his head. 

"Hey, bud, let's see if we can get out of this fog." Hiccup suggested, looking up for any sign of daylight. Toothless, in complete agreement rose higher and higher, until the fog was beneath them; but much to Hiccup's surprise, it was now night time, the moon glistening high in the sky.

"What... is going on here?" Hiccup asked slowly. They had entered the fog in early afternoon and been in the fog for perhaps five minutes at most, trying to seek an end to it. The island bellow was still undoubtedly the same island of Berk, the caves and mountains being the same, but something was different. 

"Let's turn around and go back to Berk, Toothless." 

-BREAK-

The neared the village at record speed, the master dragon rider knowing every inch of the island like the back of his hand; but upon arriving at the village, they found a full on fight erupting. Dragons screamed and lit houses on fire, vikings were shooting them down, but the most shocking thing of all being the familiar red head who was shouting like a banshee.

"Dad." Hiccup breathed. Sure enough in the village bellow was his father, swinging an ax and successfully felling an Nadder.

The one legged teen was shaken from his thoughts as a viking’s cry came from below.

“Night Fury!”

The sound of a catapult chilled Hiccup to the bone as he and Toothless carefully dodged the bola speeding towards them.

Fortunately, the night concealed Hiccup from the men below, but if Toothless went down, so would Hiccup.

“Bud, we need to get out of here.” Hiccup urged the dragon, snapping his prosthetic and Toothless’s to the wind and veering them side ways.

Viking’s didn’t flee, and usually, neither did Hiccup; but he needed a place to gather his thoughts. The village past beneath them, nets occasionally forcing them to take evasive maneuvers; however, soon they were well into the forest.

Hiccup well remembered the place where he shot Toothless down, and quickly retreated, landing him in the secluded crater.

Hopping off of Toothless, the rider sighed and fell to the ground.

A scaly head nudged his cheek and Hiccup lit up Inferno to give them some light. The place was just like he remembered it, grassy and mossy with a lake.

“I-I.” Letting out a breathless sigh, Hiccup sank against Toothless side.

The dragon cooed softly, nudging his rider’s shoulder in worry.

“I’m fine, Toothless, just… trying to figure this all out. That mist… you don’t think it sent us back in time do you?”

Toothless snorted, and tried to convey his answer, failing to do so effectively.

“I have to go investigate, Bud.” Toothless moved to follow him, but Hiccup put a hand up. “Sorry, but you need to stay here. I don’t think it’s safe for you. You saw what they were doing to those other dragons.”

A worried grunt emanates from the dragon, but Toothless relents, nuzzling Hiccup’s hand before turning his back and resting on a rock.

Walking up Hiccup presses a button which will allow toothless to fly alone. “Listen, Toothless, don’t fly during the day, and don’t come looking for me.”

Toothless glares at him, but let’s out a coo.

Convinced his dragon will stay, Hiccup turns to the small human sized exit that he remembered so well.

-BREAK-

Hiccup took his time on purpose, waiting until the sun peaked well over the tops of the trees before approaching the edge of Berk, the viking noticed that the trade ships were present, and engaged in commerce with the Berkians. It was a risky move, but Hiccup dove off the cliff and into the water, swimming towards the ships.

It was slow, and the sun was almost half way up before he managed to grasp the mossy dock with his hands and heave himself up.

His elbows connected with the wood and he glanced up, only to be stopped by an ax to the throat.

To his surprise the ax belonged to Stoic, who was glaring down at him.

“Who are ya?” Stoic asked sharply, reminding Hiccup of how closed off to the outside world Berk used to be. 

"H-" Hiccup didn't finish his name. What was he supposed to say.  _Hey I'm  your son from the future?_ " 

"Well?" Stoic demanded, shoving his ax against Hiccup's throat.

"Haidan Heron." Hiccup sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been floating around for a while, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please feel free to give me constructive criticism, and eve suggestions for the story in general.  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day.


End file.
